


Oct 8: Skeleton

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Fun, Gen, Pranks, Ryan is a special kind of evil, Scarefest Challenge 2017, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Gavin's bragging about getting a new office has begun to annoy the rest of the Achievement Hunters. Ryan decides to do something about it.





	Oct 8: Skeleton

Ryan chuckled darkly to himself as he watched Gavin get up from his desk in the AH office, stretch, and loudly announce that he was going to his new office in the support room. Normally the lad's bragging about his new office would piss the others off, but Ryan just smiled and waved goodbye. After Gavin left Jeremy looked over his monitor and raised an eyebrow at Ryan.

"What, no groan today buddy?" he asked. The others looked at Ryan now, noting that he hadn't made his usual contribution to the office complaints about Gavin's bragging.

"Nope not today," Ryan said cheerfully with a giant smile as he spun his chair back and forth.

"Okay now I'm worried. Ryan are you dying?" Geoff asked glancing at his friend beside him.

"Never better Geoff, never better," Ryan replied and got up to get a Diet Coke from the mini fridge.

"Ryan, what's up?" Jeremy asked. He knew Ryan well enough to pick up on the subtle signs.

"Up? Nothing, I don't know what you're insinuating Jer," Ryan said as he plucked a can from the fridge and turned to face the others, a smile still on his face as he popped open the seal and took a sip.

"Uh-huh sure," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"What?" Ryan asked innocently.

"Ryan please, you can't fool us. You're grinning like a school girl who just got asked to prom by her crush, you have that slight evil twinge to your tone, and you're obviously proud of yourself. What did you do?" Jeremy asked standing and walking over to Ryan, standing in front of the taller man, trapping him by placing each hand on the wall behind Ryan.

"Okay fine! If you must know I left a little present for our favorite Brit in his new office," he said mysteriously with a chuckle.

"What kind of present?" Michael asked. Suddenly they heard very bird-like screams coming down the hall, the direction Gavin had gone. The group jumped and looked at the door before slowly turning their heads to look at Ryan who stood calmly sipping his Diet Coke.

"The scary kind," he said simply and returned to his desk. A moment later Gavin came running into the room, pale as a sheet of paper.

"Hey Gavin, nice face," Michael laughed as he caught sight of the lad's terrified expression.

"Who did it?" Gavin sputtered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Buggered my new office with bloody skeletons!" Gavin squawked. There was a pause before the room erupted with laughter.

"What the fuck? That's awesome!" Michael exclaimed.

"Why did we never think of this!" Geoff gasped between bouts of his high pitched laughter.

"It's not funny guys! Who did it?" Gavin pouted.

"Take a fucking guess Gavin," Jeremy laughed as he rolled on the floor.

Gavin looked confused and frustrated for a second before realization slowly crossed his face. He turned his head and looked directly at Ryan who sat calmly watching him as he took a swig of his drink, an innocent look on his face.

"RYAN!" Gavin squawked.

"Yes Gavin?" Ryan asked giving Gavin a sweet look.

"Did you do this?" Gavin whined.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryan said and took another sip, an evil smile on his face.

"It WAS you, you sausage!" Gavin shouted as the room burst into laughter, Trevor walking in holding his phone up as he recorded.

"Yeah," Ryan said sweetly and smiled before joining in the laughter.

"What did you do to his office Ryan?" Geoff asked.

"I rigged a bunch of skeletons to drop from the ceiling when he opened the door. I also soaked them in fluorescent paint and cut the power to his office," Ryan explained. Michael and Jeremy were rolling with laughter.

"Their eyes were glowing red and their bones were a weird green color! It wasn't funny Ryan!" Gavin pouted.

"That's not what the audience will think when the video comes out!" Trevor said.

"You recorded it?!" Gavin wailed.

"Every glorious minute," Ryan said victoriously and the room exploded in laughter yet again.


End file.
